nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bluestar1246
I don't want to receive any more messages concerning another wikia on this wikia from you. Both messages you left me were highly immature, as is the fact that you left them on my NC page. I had reason to ban you: you've been warned 3 times about the nature of your comments and language. You're lucky it was only for one week; your behavior has given me no reason to go easy on you the next time something happens. I am not a baby, but I wish I was. I'm in high school, and I, like many other users, don't have time for this. Maybe if we were all babies we'd giggle and laugh at childish comments, but as it is, we don't have patience for any of them. It is not imposing on you to require you to be decent, civil, and constructive in your comments on a writing wikia. And it was not your first warning. There are many excellent users on the wiki who provide a perfect model for what comments should be on WFW, and some of them took the time to leave you messages trying to help you out. Stop escalating the situation. It's just a one week ban. Try to fix the issue when/if you return. --Rainy Warning Please don't come on NightClan Roleplaying Wiki just to stir trouble. You've broken multiple rules, and now you're trying to argue with me on whether or not I've been here longer or not. You've been here for four days and you're causing quite a lot of trouble. I understand you were upset that you were banned on WFW, but I gave you a warning and so did several other users. (Which you ignored, and that lead to your ban.) I would appreciate it if you took this seriously and if you want to actually join the Clan, please read the Rules before doing anything else. If you're only on here to cause trouble, please leave and consider this a warning. If you continue to break the Rules, I will discuss this matter with the other staff members and you will face harsher punishments, which would involve bans. Thank you, ~Cchen3 No need for the shower of sudden praise, but just know that that was your first warning and any more infractions can result to a three day ban or worse. I do expect you to read the Rules thoroughly and not to cause any more trouble. Thank you for your time, ~Cchen3 Becoming thirteen is certainly an exciting moment, but just remember now that you do have to follow the rules, regardless of your age. (i just want to live...) Thank you for understading! I know this seems like a very strict place, but the people on here are truly friendly people. Please do enjoy roleplaying around here, despite it seeming to be quite empty. (i just want to live...) The best way to join would be to follow the directions I gave you when you put your form of Nightheart in the comments of the Join the Clan page. Please just edit the page and scroll to the very bottom and place your form there. If the form is right, one of the staff members will approve of it and then you can use your cat to roleplay. Nightheart would be the only cat you could use until you made another cat, and just remember no violence (unless both roleplayers have agreed to a fight) and certainly no killing! (sorry to break up this conversation but I must go for now. If you have any questions, message me and I will reply as soon as I can. If not, please do enjoy roleplaying!) (i just want to live...) We don't use threads very often, and when we do, it's usually just well, wiki updates I guess. Sometimes a staff member will tell the rest of the wiki some news, but really, we don't use it much I guess (i just want to live...) No problem. (i just want to live...) There are no quests going at this time. And it's because I haven't made the page. I'll put in your cat after I've made the page. (I'm sorry it's taking some time, I'm dealing with a lot of things.) (i just want to live...) It's a signature. It's like how yours, except I've coded one myself. You'll probably ask me for one, but I can't guarentee that I can do it any time soon. (i just want to live...) Well if you ask around, I'm sure someone can make you one! (i just want to live...) haha yeah, guess so. (i just want to live...) If you look around, you might be able to salvage something and learn from it. That's how I kind of learned it. Just don't copy anyone's coding. (if I suddenly don't reply, it's probably because I find no need to continue the conversation. Just informing you now so it doesn't seem like I'm ignoring you) (i just want to live...) Your sig links to a nonexistant page. If I find time, I'll make you a sig, alright? Just fill out this page: What it says: Colors: '''(If you want a gradient, pick two colors them close to each other!) '''Text-shadow: (again, if you want a gradient, pick two colors) Links: Anything Else: (i just want to live...) I'll see if I can do it soon. (i just want to live...) Also, since Blade (BladeOfHope) has offered on WFW to make you a sig, why don't you just ask her? I don't really have the time to squeeze coding in right now. If you like the sig she makes you, then you can make a similar page on here and it'll work on here too (you just need to change the links if you link anything other than your talkpage and your userpage. In that case no need to change anything) (i just want to live...) Well I don't have much time to do it but we'll see, alright? (i just want to live...) wait for blade to make your sig on WFW and she'll teach you. Then I'll create the same page on here and make the sig you requested on this wiki (i just want to live...) Life is short, make fun of it. this is your sig! The blue on pink doesn't look that great but hopefully you'll like it! :) The last part is bolded because it links to your talkpage and we're on it right now! If you sign on mine, it won't turn bold. Since you have a sig on WFW, it'll work automatically on here :) (i just want to live...) Once you sign with the four ~'s it'll work (i just want to live...) welcome back! I can't say much has happened though... (i just want to live...) haha in different circumstances a lot would have happened I'm glad you say that! Though I'm sorry that this wiki isn't so active anymore ;c (i just want to live...) Yeah...I mean I still love Warriors, but I've stop reading the books and I guess I just don't have the time to add in roleplay when I want to write stories (not only on warriors too now c:) (i just want to live...) i'm sure the series wouldn't take a year haha (i just want to live...) true, but I doubt it would take a year (i just want to live...) i don't remember what we were talking about, haha (i just want to live...) um okay :P (i just want to live...) frankly I can't quite remember everything you just said but I'm glad you've decided to change from what you were like a few years ago. High school is a bit change and I'm glad you're adjusting well enough. I can't say I won't forgive you because it seems my memory can't recall everything that happened, but this wiki is also insanely inactive...I don't think you'll find many people still hovering here (myself included). But thank you for the apology, I appreciate your effort to try to mend anything that might have gone wrong between us in the past. (i just want to live...) 06:05, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey! That's really mature of you to come back and say that and apologize. To be honest, I don't remember much of what happened but we all make mistakes, and the important thing is that we grow. I've done and said plenty of stupid stuff. The past is the past. I'm happy to hear from you and hope you're doing really well. c: your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 01:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC)